Hogo Furendo
Hogo Furendo is an OC created by DeadlyTeddyBear009. Appearance He has black hair that's slick and cool. Think of him like a bad boy/boy next door hybrid. He wears the normal school uniform, with ripped cuffs and pants with holes in them. Personality He's the stereotypical bad boy and even has a "gang" of sorts, though they don't bully anyone and actually help those in need. He's really edgy, but is also very emotional. He's very prone to swearing, and is not afraid to speak his mind. He is easily flustered when Uchikina comes up. Tries to talk trash about Budo. Since he's an anti-hero he will restrain the murderer and interrogate them. If he gets a satisfactory answer he'll stop pestering them. If he doesn't he'll try to kill them. Routine * 8:10 AM - He comes into school goes to his locker then goes to class. He comes at this time because he likes to sleep in. He also can be eliminated because barely anyone would see you murder him. * 8:30 AM to 1:00 PM - He starts morning and noon classes. * 1:00 PM to 1:30 PM - He goes to the rooftop to spy on Uchikina and her friends. * 1:30 PM to 3:30 PM - He starts afternoon classes. * 3:30 PM - He finishes classes for the day and then goes back to the rooftop. Everyday Raibaru Noitoko will then stop by his class to give him an idea on how to confess to Uchinkina. * 4:25 PM - He'll notice that Uchikina and her friends are about to leave and rush down the stairs so he wouldn't be seen. Task He needs a rose so he can give it to Uchikina. He practically begs you to help him. He will get on his hands and knees, that's how desperate he is. Procrastination is the reason he can't get it himself. If you are around Raibaru, she'll start to cringe. Relationships Uchikina Tekinananoko - His crush. He sometimes tries to confess but gets really nervous. Raibaru Noitoko - She tries to help him confess, but at the moment, he hasn't done any of the plans. Mary Jane - She sees that he's a good person. Kuu Dere - Has asked advice from her and she has been very helpful. Also a friend. Tsun Dere - Has asked advice from her also. She's also a friend too. Monica Mischievite Games - "I think that girl's crazy!" Imoto Furendo - His little sister that he's VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY protective of. Quotes "Thanks." - When being complimented. "Hey, buddy? You ok?" - When seeing Yandere-chan insane or laughing manically. "Can I see that, it looks awesome!" - When seeing Yandere Chan with a weapon. "Why the hell did you do that? You'll pay!" - When seeing Yandere Chan commit murder. "You are a disgusting creature." - When seeing Yandere Chan take panty shots. "Are you sure about this Raibaru? Um.... well about that... I didn't do any of them. I'm sorry ok! It's just that... well I love her so much that I..." - When telling Raibaru that he didn't do any of the plans that they came up with. Trivia Hugo Furendo can also be a girl. If so Uchikina will be bisexual and Hugo will be a lesbian. Category:Males Category:Students Category:DeadlyTeddyBear009's OCs Category:OCs Category:Anti-Hero